Dashboard tools are business intelligence tools which are used to create dashboards for visualizing data based on defined metrics and key performance indicators (KPIs). Depending on the application, the dashboard designs can be complex, involving numerous types of components and data. Complex designs may require multiple designers with each designing a different component of the dashboard.
Conventional collaborative process of designing dashboards is inefficient due to its sequential nature. For example, once a designer finishes designing a component of the dashboard, it is then passed to another designer for designing another dashboard component. This leads to long dashboard development time.
It is therefore desirable to provide tools which improve collaboration in the designing of dashboards.